Back to the Beggining
by BattersbyGirl
Summary: When Prue's daughter turns back time so she can fix time she ends up further back that planned. 1997 to be exact. With her parent and aunts just comming to terms with there powers will Brooke be a help or a pain,and will she ever get back to her own time?
1. Brooke Shows Up

**Hey, this is only my second story so go easy on me. To sum it up, the original charmed one's children get stuck in the past and have to convince Prue, Piper and Phoebe that they are who they say they are. I'm a sucker for Andy and Prue so they will be together. Please review.**

Year: 2010.

Brooke ran through the abandoned streets. It had been a month since the end of the world as they knew it had happened. With her and her cousins parents stuck in the underworld and everyone else dead only Brooke and her younger cousins could repair the fractured world. Demons stood at every bend with their acquaintances hiding in the shadows you where never safe. But Brooke had magic on her side and like her mother she had got the powers of telekinesis running threw her veins.

"It one of the charmed one's children" A shadow creature said in a metallic whisper. Brooke turned round and saw a tar like puddle creeping towards her. A man grew from this, clutching a fireball in his hand. Launching at her, Brooke jumped into the air and hovered there until she heard a plank of wood explode in the background. Landing gracefully on the ground, she waited for the demon to throw another flame at her. He did. She repelled it with a flick of her wrist and it hit the demon in the chest and he dissolved into a burst of flames.

"They never learn" Brooke said, walking into the only building left standing. The manor. Walking up to the attic, Brooke skimmed through the pages and found a picture of Prue, Piper and Phoebe. Putting it into her pocket she turned round in time to see the youngest Halliwell approach her.

"Right! Cuz, I got it!" Lacey said walking up to her, holding a piece of parchment in her hand. She may have been the youngest out of them all but she was the brains of the gang.

"Brilliant! Well done Lacey! Wish me luck" said

"Good luck" Lacey crossing her fingers for effect.

"_Take us back to see past events unfold,_

_To see the beginning of the untold._

_Take me to see parents three,_

_Gather the power and send me on my way" _Brooke chanted.

A wind gushed around her and in a flash of light she was...still stood in the attic. Brooke headed out of the door and heard a bang and a scream.

"Prudence Halliwell! Get here now!" A messy haired Phoebe yelled. Brooke ran behind the unused bookshelf and peaked out of the side of it.

"What now Pheebs?" Prue asked coming out of the kitchen, still holding her morning coffee.

"You used all the hot water" Phoebe moaned.

"Your bad" Prue said.

"Come on! Why are you been so cranky? We have just found out we are witches..." Phoebe began, and seeing the look on Prue's face she shut up. Brooke on the other hand was shocked. The spell should have only taken her back a month and now she was back in 1997? What happened? About to reverse the spell Brooke stopped. She didn't know the spell! She was stuck in the past with no way of getting out!

"Great" She murmured. Operation one was officially named get out of the manor.

**Review? Please? I hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Saving DCI Andy

**Thanks to all of you who favourite-d this story and added it to alert. Hope you enjoy this and please, please review. Reviews inspire me to write **** x**

San Francisco, 1997:

Brooke was back in the attic pacing the room, thinking of possible way's out of her dilemma. She hadn't yet mastered astral projection so she couldn't wish herself there. She couldn't use any of the spells in the book of shadows due to messing up the past. But the silence got her thinking... what had happened all these years ago that could cause her to end up here? Her dad's death was the answer. She could fix all that! Then she would have her mum and her dad! Then she may go back to her time and fix everything.

"Works for me" Brooke said to herself. Then she tripped over a box. Brooke picked up the box cautiously and peered inside it. Photos, one of Prue and Patty, one of Prue and Phoebe and one of Prue and both her sisters. Then... one of Prue and Andy. It was took at their prom, Prue looked gorgeous in a long flowing light purple dress that hugged at her body in all the right places. Her long black hair fell to her waist, slightly curled. Then Andy was stood next to her, holding her hands, looking deep into her eyes, lost in love. They were unaware of everything else going on around them. Truly in love...

"Brooklyn Louise Halliwell!" An angry voice yelled echoing around the room. Brooke turned around to see her mum, who had astral projected into the attic.

"Hey mum" Brook said, looking down at her feet.

"Your sister filled me in. What the HELL do you think your doing?" Prue asked.

"Shhhh! Your downstairs!" Brooke said.

"What?" Prue asked. "When are you?"

"1997" Brooke admitted.

"1997! Get back to your own time now!" Prue yelled.

"I would, but I can't. Not until I fix everything that went wrong. Lace kinda wrote the spell so I could'nt come back until it was fixed" Brooke said.

"So you ment to come back here?" Prue asked.

"No! I was ment to go back to last month to save you guys and stop Abraxas from nicking the book and undoing everything" Brooke said. "But obviously they wanted me to fix somthing back in this time. They want us to get dad back!"

"Brooke..." Prue began.

"No! I have always wanted a dad, and I know for a fact he is the only man you have ever loved" Brooke said picking up the picture of Prue and Andy from prom.

"I..." Prue began.

"Please mum..." Brooke begged.

"Okay. Okay, Brooke. You can do it but please be carefull" Prue said

"Mom, I'm your daughter, I'm made of tough stuff" Brooke said. Prue smiled and the astral connection broke.

"Love you mom" Brooke said into thin air. Then putting the picture into her pocket she slid the attic window open before jumping gracefully out of it and landing on her feet.

"Time to save my dad" She said.


	3. Knowing what to do

**Thanks to all of you who have Reviewed/Added this story to favourites/Alerts. Chapter three:**

Brooke wasn't exactly the cleverest of people. Put her on a intelligence scale she would be so low a minus sign would be an understatement. So obviously when Brooke decided the best way out of the manor would be by flying out of the window she was obviously going to encounter some obstacle. And this obstacle came in the form of a certain DCI Andy Trudeau.

"What do you think you're doing back here!" He yelled to her. Brooke sighed she had nearly been caught doing magic. She would have to be more careful.

"Please don't ask. If I'm honest I have no idea myself" Brooke yelled back. Andy nearly laughed at this but managed to turn it into a grunt.

"Get here then!" He yelled. Brooke shook her head and walked to the San Francisco PD officer. Brooke made a mental note to shove Lacey of the pier at the sister's local beach for getting her in this mess. Andy looked at the girl as she stood in front of him. She looked about fourteen. And very familiar. He was sure he had seen those eyes before...

"What where you doing back here?" Andy asked.

"You see dad – Andy – not that I know you – I lost my soccer ball so I came back here to get it" Brooke said. She called him dad and Andy. He would probably think she was a mental stalker or something. She couldn't exactly tell him he was her dad. He didn't know her.

"So where is it now?" Andy asked. She called him dad. Why? And he was certain she looked familiar. Why did she look so damn familiar? This was going to bug him all day now.

"God knows" Brooke muttered. Then seeing Andy's questioning face she looked up and said "I think it's gone on a holiday, I can't find it. My mate is gonna kill me. He loved that ball"

"Run along then" Andy said. Brooke grinned at the cop knowing her mom would kill her when she got home. She ran down the drive and down the street. Andy shook his head. He was sure he knew this girl. He shook his head and walked up to the front door and knocked three times. It swung open and out stepped Prue. She looked gorgeous.

"Andy, hi" Prue said smiling at the cop. Andy smiled back, noticing her coat slung over her arm and car keys in her hand.

"Going somewhere?" Andy asked pointing at the coat and keys.

"Work interview. Wish me luck" Prue said.

"Good luck" Andy said kissing her. Pulling reluctantly away from her his eyes got lost in hers. Then he realised why that girl looked familiar. She looked just like Prue.

"Well, that woke me up" Prue grinned. "See you tonight?"

"Yeah. And I know you will get the job Prue" Andy said. Prue smiled and hopped into the car

Brooke was at the park. She was just sat there on her mom's and Andy's old swing. The view was gorgeous. It looked the same over ten years later. Sat there Brooke started to remember the events leading up to this. Her mom and aunts been caught in the future and how she and her two cousins had to go to Hell and try to save them. That hadn't worked so they decided to go back in time to fix it instead. 2010 was no different to 1997 except in 2010 they had plasma TV's and iPods. But then it all changed. The sky grey and buildings collapsed. Demons roaming the streets to capture anyone trying help the charmed ones. It was only her and Lacey left. Her other cousin Selena had been captured when they were in hell. Brooke then realised that Andy, Prue and the entire world's safety rested on her shoulders. Brooke was going to make sure she completed this challenge. She was going to grow up with a dad like Lacey and Selena, she was going to save the world and to top thing's off she would save the world.

"No biggie then" Brooke said to herself, sliding of the swing and walking off to find out what happened next in this unknown time.


	4. Unwanted return

**A/N, thank you for reading this and reviewing, love you guys lots **

Brooke was hungry, no, she was starving. She felt like she had been travelling through the dessert without food or water for months. Across the road she saw a restraunt named 'Quake' and decided to have a quick meal there. She had money in her pocket so why not?

Walking into the restraunt and glancing at the menu she couldn't see anything chip like.

"How may I help you?" A familiar voice said. Brooke looked up and saw her aunt Piper.

"Hi, yeah, do you do chips?" Brooke asked. Seeing the look on Piper's face, Brooke added a big grin to the end of the sentence. Piper looked at the girl, she looked just like Prue! She was built in the same way, small for her age and she had Prue's big round icy Blue eyes.

"Chips?" Piper asked as if she had never heard of them before.

"Yeah, you know. Chips. Long sticks made out of potato" Brooke joked. Piper was shocked, she even had the same sense of humour as Prue... freaky.

"Chips..." Piper said again. Brooke nodded and put a hand on a dainty waist mirroring the look Piper received of Prue on a daily basis.

"Let me go and get you some" Piper said. Brooke looked as Piper left for the kitchen and thought to herself 'some people never change'.

Arriving at Quake, Prue and Andy got out of the car together, laughing loudly, neither Prue or Andy had enjoyed themselves like this in a long time. Andy pulled the door open and Prue walked inside.

"You order, I just need the ladies" Prue said walking towards the toilet. Andy ordered the food and sat down, seeing the girl from this morning playing idly with a straw in a glass of coke. A plate of chips in front of her. Andy decided to talk to her.

"Hi, again" Andy said sitting down across from her.

"Hey, again" Brooke said dropping the straw.

"Where are your parents?" Andy asked.

"Closer than you think" Brooke murmured to herself, then seeing Andy's puzzled face said "Oh, there out of town"

"So it's just you?" Andy asked.

"Yup" Brooke said smiling. Andy found himself smiling back. And Prue made her way to the table.

"Best not keep you away" Brooke said taking her last chip of her plate and placing ten dollars on the table.

"How'd you-" Andy began. 

"I know everything me" Brooke said leaving the restraunt as Phoebe rushed in.

"Guys, we have a serious problem" Phoebe said as Piper reached the table.

"Can it wait until after dinner?" Prue asked.

"What part of serious don't you understand?" Phoebe asked pulling Prue up from out of her seat and whisking her out of the restraunt.

"Call her" Piper said following them. Andy shook his head.

"Sisters..." He mumbled, also leaving.

The sisters vanquished Jeremy, Andy called Prue and they got the date they had wanted. It had been a week since Brooke had found herself in 1997 and she must admit despite the music and clothes she was enjoying herself.

"Hey, look, it's a daughter of the charmed ones" A demon said walking up behind her...


	5. Getting Piper worried

**Sorry it took me so long to update, homework. **** I hate it! Anyway I hope this update is worth the wait!**

"Oh look, it's an ugly demon" Brooks said stepping backwards.

"She has her mom's acid tongue" A smaller demon said appearing in a puff of black smoke. He had a voice like a balloon that had been let of.

"Yeah, and I have my mom's powers too" Brooke said launching the small demon in the air with a flick of her hand.

"Whoops" She shrugged as the demon landed on the floor with a crunch. The ugly one started to run away and Brooke sighed and sat down. Demons. Who needs them?

Walking along the street on a boring Friday afternoon Brooke saw Piper hesitating to go into church and decided to go up to her.

"Hey, what's up?" Brooke asked appearing behind her Aunt who jumped a good foot in the air.

"You nearly scared me to death" Piper said turning round.

"I'm not that ugly am I?" Brooke joked. There you go, Prue's humour, again Piper thought.

"Um, shouldn't you be in school?" Piper asked.

"Me and School? That's like asking Hitler and Churchill to kiss and make up" Brooke said. "I got expelled"

"I thought you weren't allowed outside if you were expelled" Piper said.

"Ah, I won't tell if you won't" Brooke said winking. "So what's with the whole Church thing?" Brooke asked despite knowing the answer.

"Um... I have a... friend...yeah, I have a friend who um thinks she is a witch and is scared to go inside Church" Piper said. Brooke grinned; Piper really hadn't changed a bit.

"How do you think you're a witch? Did she just wake up and suddenly she... I don't know... _Froze... _something" Brooke said knowing Piper would be uncomftable at the mention of freeze. Well, it served her right for making her pick Leah up from nursery.

"Uh, Freezing..." Piper said squirming "Freezing..."

"Well if I were your friend just tell her to get over her fear. They made up all that stuff to make people worried" Brooke said "If you are a _Good _witch then you have nothing to fear"

"Thanks" Piper said to the young girl "I will tell her that" She said heading for the car. How on Earth did that girl know so much? Maybe it was a lucky guess but what if she knew...

"Guys! We have a problem! I think we have a demon on our hands" Piper said charging into the manor.

"What?" Prue asked standing up. "Piper, how can you be sure?"

"She knew I could freeze!" Piper said.

"Did she say you could freeze?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes... No... Kinda... not really" Piper said in a jumble of words.

"What?" Prue asked confused.

"Well, I was at the church and this girl came up behind me asking what I was doing so I said a friend was scared that she was a witch and she didn't knew what to do and she mentioned the power to freeze"

"Piper, you see bad guys been frozen all the time in movies, she probably said that cos it was the first power in her head" Phoebe said.

"Yeah, Piper stop worrying" Prue said. "Now if you need me I will be at Bucklands" She said walking out of the manor and closing the door behind her.

**Remember, the more reviews the more updates I will do! x**


	6. Phone call

**To all you out there who want sister interaction in this story then don't be worried, I am planning to get lots of Brooke with Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Andy before they find out! As you will find out, I changed quite a lot of this episode to involve Brooke, Prue and Andy. Enjoy **

Brooke had now been stuck in the past for two months. In this time Andy had gotten her a place to bunk. She had not yet talked to Prue; she knew that it was going to be a while before Andy had to be saved so she had all the time in the world to get to know her mom. Flicking threw the newspaper she had gotten Brooke found an article on some posh wedding. She flicked past the page, stopped then flicked back. She had heard of this. Piper catered the wedding! And within five minutes she had sped out of her door and was on her way to watch a wedding.

Brooke arrived at the house and leapt behind a tree, she could see her mom. She poked her head round the trunk and Prue's head snapped towards her, Brooke whipped back behind the tree.

"I know your there" Prue yelled. Brooke sighed and walked out from behind the tree and nearly got run over.

"Watch it!" Both Prue and Brooke yelled. They saw a man... with a knife...

"Oh great" Brooke mumbled as Prue ran inside the building. Brooke sighed and took off in the same direction Prue had gone. Five minutes later Brooke heard a shattering of glass and ran outside. The man with the knife was dead, ewww, mom had never told her he died. He still had the knife, she should call Andy, and so she did.

Andy turned up with his partner Daryl. Brooke remembered Daryl; he would come over every Sunday for lunch and afterwards he helped them clean up demon drama.

"Nice knife" Andy murmured after this Jade walked off. Jade gave Brooke an icy glare which Brooke was only too happy to return. Both Andy and Daryl noticed this and both smiled at each other and looked away.

"So, how old is the girl?" Daryl asked nodding at Brooke who was lent against a wall covered in plant pots.

"I think she told me that she was 14" Andy said as Brooke knocked a plant pot over and let out a angry censored yell at the inanimate object and quickly disappeared.

"She reminds me of Prue" Andy admitted to Daryl.

"Prue? Prue as in Prue Halliwell? The woman you left your wife for even though you ain't seen her in ten years" Daryl said.

"That's her" Andy said.

"And who are they?" Daryl asked as Prue, Piper and Phoebe came onto the scene chatting away.

"That's Prue and her sisters" Andy said walking up to Prue, Daryl shook his head. As Andy walked up to Prue two of the women quickly hurried off some place. Prue and Andy started talking and Brooke reappeared next to Daryl.

"Awww" She said looking at Prue and Andy "Give em five minutes and tell your mate to get back to work, you have a killer to catch" Brooke said walking off.

"I'm telling you, that girl with Andy and Daryl was the demon outside the church" Piper whispered as she and her sisters crept to Jade's window to see if she really was some demon wacko.

"If she was a demon why would she be with Andy?" Phoebe asked. "Wouldn't she be helping Jade out?"

"We don't know if Jade is a demon" Piper said.

"We don't know if this girl is a demon either" Prue pointed out as some pizza guy came into the room.

"And I made them food" Piper said. Then the man started stripping.

"That makes me feel better" She admitted. Then they killed him.

"I think this means Jade is defiantly a demon" Phoebe said. And then they ran.

In the end the charmed ones stopped Jade's wedding and no demon offspring was born, thank god.

"I can't stop wondering who that girl was" Piper said sitting down.

"Piper, drop it. Andy knows her yeah, we can trust her" Phoebe say.

"I think we should talk to her" Prue said.

"No no no no no!" Piper yelled "She may kill us if we are on our own" Piper said.

"Piper, are you five? Andy says she is 14, what is she gonna do to three twenty odd year olds?" Prue asked.

"I..." Piper began, damn; Prue talked her round, again.

"I'll get her number shall I?" Prue said picking the phone up.


	7. Back in time

**AN- This chapter takes place in that 70's episode, but I will be going back to other eps so it will be out of order.**

Brooke was in the manor. Prue had called her asking for her to come round for a chat. She was sat cautiously on the sofa, can of coke in her hand. Prue was sat across from her, Piper was stood in the doorway staring at her and Phoebe was sat crossed-legged on the floor grinning up at Brooke.

"Ignore her, I always do" Phoebe said breaking the silence when she saw Brooke glance at Piper. Piper shook her head at Phoebe and Phoebe stuck her tongue out.

"So you know Andy?" Prue asked whilst her sisters kept throwing looks across the room.

"Yeah" Brooke said, not wanting to let on her secret.

"Where are your parents?" Prue asked. Brooke thought for a moment. Her real answer should be 'well, you're my mum, I'm from the future, 2010 to be exact, and you're trapped in hell and my dad is Andy who dies later this year' instead she said

"Out of town" Whilst looking down at her hands, those three words saved the whole massive argument thing that would've probably taken place if Brooke had told the truth.

"Out of town?" Piper asked, talking to Brooke for the first time "Who's looking after you?"

"I'm fourteen, mom says I can look after myself" She said. It wasn't a lie, Prue had said Brooke was strong enough to look after herself during their rare astral projection talks.

"You're on your own?" Phoebe asked. Brooke nodded and Phoebe jumped up and hugged her. "You poor thing"

Prue began to say something but the doorbell rang. Piper looked down at the watch on her wrist and sighed.

"He's here, again" Piper groaned. Prue stood up and walked to the door followed by Piper and Phoebe who were followed by Brooke who whispered to Phoebe.

"Who's here?"

"Grams old friend, he comes every year at the exact same time" Phoebe said. "He always drops the flowers"

"Not this year" Piper said, Prue nodded and Phoebe looked confused, then Prue wacked her over the head and Phoebe let out a sigh and nodded to say she got it.

"Brooke honey, do you wanna go get something to eat?" Prue asked. Brooke, guessing Piper would use her powers nodded and left the room and entered the kitchen.

Piper opened the door and like they guessed the man dropped his flowers. Piper froze and picked them up as the clock chimed, Brooke stuck her head round the door and watched as the guy unfroze.

"Only four chimes" He said. Brooke was confused.

"Uh, okay, gotta go, bye" Prue said trying to close the door.

"You have your powers" He said happily, and then he changed into a young man.

"What the..." Brooke mumbled coming out of the kitchen. The man held up his hand which had a ring on it and pointed it at Piper who started to gasp for air. Brooke ran up to the guy and used a couple of Phoebe taught martial arts moves on him, he released the connection on Piper and the four of them ran up to the attic.

"We need to get the hell out of here" Prue said flicking through the book of shadows.

"What about..." Piper said looking at Brooke.

"I will go and let him kill me shall I?" Brooke said.

"No honey, come here" Prue said, Brooke edged towards the sisters and the three said a spell and soon they found themselves in the attic, minus the mans banging.

"What just happened?" Brooke asked...

**Ooooooooooooh, cliffie! **** If you review I shall reveal all in the next update x**


	8. Meeting Mom

"Uh..." Phoebe said as Brooke looked around in shock.

"I think we went back in time..." Prue said looking around.

"Cool" Brooke said, crouching down to look at a cassette player. "That looks ancient" She said.

"One of us should see what's happening" Piper said, immediately all heads turned towards Prue.

"I'll go shall I?" Prue asked sarcastically.

"Okay" Brooke said, still trying to figure out how the open the player. Prue left the attic and Phoebe and Piper turned to Brooke.

"You're taking this very well" Piper said.

"I think it is cool. So your witches?" Brooke asked.

"No" Piper said at the same time as Phoebe who said "Yes"

"That helps" Brooke said. "I'm guessing you are witches"

"Good guess. What gave it away? The big book full of spells?" Piper asked.

"Yup" Brooke said. "But where are your hooked noses and pointy hats. And broomsticks! Witches have broomsticks" Brooke said trying to act like she didn't have the faintest idea of what kind of witches they were.

"We have a cat. It's not black but it will do" Prue said re entering the attic.

"So, where are we?" Phoebe asked.

"I have no idea but I saw us and Grams" Prue said.

"What?" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Well, you weren't there Phoebe. Piper, you looked around two and I saw me and Grams was on the phone talking to mom" Prue said. Brooke was sat with her mouth open; she had never seen her gran or her great gran before, and now may be her only chance.

"You looked shocked" Piper said.

"I have gone back in time and you are there and down there like 40 odd years younger, I don't think that happens every day" Brooke said.

"Hey! I am not that old!" Piper said "And what happened to not been in shock?"

"Meh, it comes and goes" Brooke said.

"Speaking of going" Prue said.

Xoxoxox

Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Brooke crept down the stairs. Grams had disappeared somewhere and they were off. They walked out to the lounger and saw young Prue and Piper playing. Young Prue used her power to send to send a sofa flying across the room to block young Piper.

"Hey!" Both young and Old Piper yelled.

"Cool" Brooke said. "You guys should take lessons from you guys" Brooke said. Prue crouched down to look at herself. Young Prue smiled and said

"You're pretty" Old Prue smiled and said "Your pretty too" Piper rolled her eyes

"Oh please" She said getting a shove in the ribs of Phoebe. The two Prue's hugged.

"Demons!" A voice yelled behind them. "Be gone!"

The foursome turned round to see Grams stood there, with a wave of her hand she sent them flying out of the door.

"Wow, Grams had a heck of a power" Phoebe said as they walked away from the Manor.

"Yeah, am I the only one who is scared of her?" Brooke asked.

"No you're not" Piper said. "She is one scary woman"

"Okay, idea, we need to see mum and warn her about Nicholas" Prue said.

"Nicholas?" Brooke asked.

"They guy who dropped the flowers and his age" Phoebe said.

"Okay let's go" Piper said.

Xoxoxox

Prue and Piper went into the cafe Patty worked whilst Phoebe and Brooke waited outside.

"So, how long have you known Andy?" Phoebe asked.

"Um..." Brooke said, "A couple of months... I guess"

"Oh"

"So, your mom is in there?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, she died before I could have any memories of her" Phoebe said.

"I know the feeling" Brooke admitted.

"Huh?" Phoebe asked.

"Um... my gran died before I could get to know her" Brooke said. Good save, she thought to herself. Before Phoebe could answer she went crashing into Brooke and a woman bent over to help them up.

"I'm so sorry" The woman said. Brooke looked up and saw her grandmother.

"Oh my god sorry!" Both Brooke and Phoebe said at the same time and started to help Patty collect her stuff from off the floor.

"Have I seen you two before? You look familiar" Patty asked.

"Um... no, you look familiar to me too though" Phoebe said smiling, Brooke noted she had the same smile as Patty, aw. Then a policeman came across when Patty left and glared at the girls, Phoebe didn't notice but Brooke did. Where had she seen that guy before...?

"Oh my gosh, Phoebe!" Brooke yelled as the policeman disappeared. "That guy was Nicholas"

"We need to stop him, come on" Phoebe said running off.

**Hello, yeah hiya. I just wanted to say I won't be updating until I get five or more reviews for this chapter as the review button is lonely. x**


	9. Under Arrest

**Thanks to all who reviewed! **

**Ren Victoria – Sorry for making you think Prue found out. Really should've thought that chapter name though :P x**

**CharmedSuperGirl – They will find out soon, I have got the whole story mapped out **** And I have started planning a new Charmed story! **

**And thanks to MONEBUDDHA, Lizardmomma and C im am a dragon for also reviewing. All you guys are amazing!**

"Hey!" Brooke yelled at Nicholas who turned round. Quickly Brooke spun round and kicked Nicholas' car keys out of his hand and they fell under his car.

"Phoebe! Warn Prue and Piper, I'll catch you up!" Yelled Brooke as Nicholas went to punch Brooke she back flipped out of his way and grabbed his arm, twisting it round his back and pushing him against the wall. Phoebe ran towards the cafe door as Nicholas picked Brooke up and sent her flying into the car.

"Ow" Brooke sat, getting up slowly to see Nicholas charging at her, she waited until he was arms length away from her before jumping in the air, and due to her telekinesis she rose higher than a normal human and landed behind him, doing an overhead kick she left Nicholas on the floor before running into the cafe behind Phoebe.

"Prue! Piper! We have an issue" Phoebe said running into the cafe.

"What's up?" Prue asked standing up.

"Nicholas" Brooke said. "Hey can I have a drink?" She asked pointing at Prue's soda.

"Sure" Prue said to Brooke who grinned and picked up the bottle of coke. "What do you mean by Nicholas?"

"We mean the guy who tried to kill us at the Manor, we need to find him, come on" Phoebe said dragging Prue out of the cafe, Piper and Brooke followed.

"Where are we going?" Brooke asked as the gang ran down the street.

"To the Manor!" Phoebe yelled.

The four sneaked into the manor, Piper a little reluctantly. They got through the back door, opened by Brooke who picked the lock, and they walked into the lounge.

"We need to get little us so we can vanquish Nicholas" Piper said.

"Okay, so, me and Piper will get us, Phoebe and Brooke-" Prue said.

"Will stay and guard" Phoebe said pointing at a vent. "I used to listen through this all the time when I was a kid, I heard you and Andy when you went to your room when you were a teenager" Phoebe said. Brooke sniggered and Prue looked shocked.

"Okay, I shall interrogate you over that later, okay, Piper come on" Prue said pulling Piper into the room.

"I can't believe you just said that" Brooke laughed.

"Ah well, she will forget" Phoebe said.

"You hope" Brooke said.

"Well... yes..." Phoebe said, making Brooke laugh harder.

"Wait, Patty and Grams have shut up, what's happening?" Brooke asked.

"They are coming downstairs, quick, we need to warn Prue and Piper" Phoebe said, she shrugged of the fact Brooke new the name of her mom; she had probably told her earlier.

"Guys!" Brooke said running into the living room to see Prue, Phoebe and young Andy frozen.

"Oooooh! You guys are in so much trouble!" Brooke said to Prue and Piper who laughed. "You won't be laughing in a minute"

"What happened, oh my god, they are frozen!" Phoebe yelped. Eventually they unfroze and Prue and Piper got themselves outside and Phoebe followed.

"What about Andy?" Brooke asked.

"Oh yeah" Piper said, bringing herself back into the room. "Freeze him" She told her, closing the door. Young Piper froze Andy and Piper re opened the door and they ran outside.

They arrived at a park that Brooke recognized, Prue took her there when she was a kid. Brooke saw a ball lying amongst the grass, when no one was looking; she telepathically sent it flying towards her feet.

"Who wants to play ball?" She asked when the ball reached her feet. Old Prue picked up the ball and flung it high in the air, Piper froze it and Prue flung it across the park.

"You officially are lethal to plastic balls, high five!" Brooke grinned. Young Prue and Piper high fived her and ran off to play with the ball.

"They are really good" Phoebe said as Brooke sat down.

"I know they could kick your butts any day" Brooke said.

"How dare you!" Prue said grinning "We saved your life and you repay us by saying we aren't good at magic?"

"Hey! I didn't say you weren't good at magic. I just said you aren't as good as yourselves" Brooke said. Then they heard sirens. Policemen surrounded them,

"You're under arrest for kidnap!" One yelled.

"So much for saving me" Brooke whispered to Prue as they got dragged away.

**Remember, five or more reviews. You know you can do it!**


	10. Back With A Bang

Brooke walked around in her cell which she shared with Prue, Piper and Phoebe.

"I can't end up in prison in the past" Brooke said.

"Well neither can we" Prue said.

"Good point" Brooke shrugged.

"We need to get out of here" Phoebe said.

"And how are we gonna do that?" Piper asked. Then the cell doors swung open and Patty stood there.

"How did you know I was pregnant?" She asked. The foursome looked at each other.

"I ain't explaining" Brooke said.

"You may think we are mental when we tell you this but we are your daughters from the future" Prue said.

"What?" Patty asked. "Even the twelve year old?"

"No, I'm just some idiot who accidently ended up back in time with them" Brooke said.

"We had to come back, we needed to stop you making a pact with Nicholas" Phoebe said.

"Too late, I had to, so he didn't kill my baby" Patty said. "I'm sorry"

"Don't be" Prue said "But we need to get out of here and try to get the ring of him" All heads turned to Patty.

"You owe me" Patty said as they walked out of prison together.

"We are gonna stop Nicholas, we have paid you back" Piper said.

"Good point" Patty said. "So you're my daughters?"

"Yup" Piper said. Patty smiled a warm smile. She hugged each of her daughters.

"Prue, Piper and... Phoebe?" Patty said.

"How did you know?" Phoebe asked.

"Is that your name?" Patty asked. Phoebe nodded. Brooke smiled, hoping this would be the reunion she got with her mom. Patty turned to look at her.

"Are you sure she's not a Halliwell, she looks like one" Patty said.

"I thought that when I first met her" Piper admitted. Patty looked harder at Brooke.

"Prue, she reminds me of you" Patty said.

"What?" Both Prue and Brooke asked. Phoebe ran forward and dragged Prue and Brooke next to each other like a criminal line up.

"Yup, they look just like each other" Phoebe said.

"Um... okay... so... what happened to stopping Nicholas?" Brooke said, not wanting her secret to be rumbled.

"Oh yeah..." Prue said, recovering to the shock that Brooke was almost an identical copy to her. "Me and Brooke will go to his apartment and get the ring, mom, Piper and Pheebs you can go to the manor and try to convince Grams that we are who we say we are" Prue said.

"Why does Brooke get to go with you?" Piper asked.

"She has already beaten Nicholas up once and she can pick locks, I need her to get into his apartment" Prue said, not voicing the other reason she wanted Brooke to go with her. She felt a strange connection to this young girl. "Any more questions?"

Brooke and Prue walked across the dark streets. Brooke glad she got to spend more time with her mom. They heard a smash close to them and they both jumped. Prue wrapped her hand around Brookes to reassure her and carried on walking.

"So, what are your parents like?" Prue asked, still holding Brooke's hand.

"Um, there lovely" Brooke said. She could go on and on about her mom, how she used to tell her a story every night and how they would have a mug of chocolate every night before bed and how they would spend hours at the park messing about and how she trained her to be a witch... but what about her dad? She had never met him, he never taught her how to play soccer or look after her when she was upset. He was never able to be there for her, teach her to ride a bike, take her to work meaning he would probably get an earful of Daryl later or for him to tell her funny stories from when he was a kid to amuse her. He never got a chance, he was killed, but she was here to stop that. If she ever got back to the past. Present. No wait, would it be future? Ah well, it was one of them and whichever one it was, Brooke was going to save her dad!

"I am closest to my mom though" Brooke said. It wasn't a lie, she didn't have a dad to be close to.

"Is your mom nice?" Prue asked. As they walked through the flat basement in which Nicholas lived.

"She is amazing" Brooke said as she and Prue climbed up the stairs hand in hand.

"You a mommy's girl?" Prue asked.

"Yeah" Brooke said reaching the apartment Patty told them Nicholas resided in. Brooke crouched down and examined the lock. Two minutes later she had the door open.

"Don't tell me where you learnt that" Prue said walking into the room. Brooke laughed and started to look through draws. Five minutes later the ring had been located and Prue and Brooke had ran downstairs and out of the door, hand in hand.

"We got it!" Brooke yelled entering the Manor, proudly holding up the ring.

"Well done girls" Penelope Halliwell said walking into the corridor and taking the ring. "Now, let me get to work on this. And by the way, sorry for assuming your demons" Grams added.

"No probs" Brooke grinned.

"It hurt though" Prue said.

"Prudence, look at you" Grams said grinning at her grand-daughter. She pulled her into a tight hug then turned to Brooke.

"So, which one of my girls are you the daughter of sweetie?" Grams asked. "You have a look of Prue about you... let me guess, is your dad Andy Trudeau from across the road?"

"No, I'm just a family friend" Brooke said, looking at Prue and trying to apologize, Prue got the message.

"Yeah, She lives across from us" Prue said. "She is like a daughter to me though" Prue said, trying to help Brooke out.

"Oh, I best be getting on with this, and a spell to send you back to your time" Grams said disappearing upstairs.

"Thanks for the help" Brooke said.

"No problem" Prue admitted. The two walked into the living room to see Patty, Piper and Phoebe in a deep conversation.

"Hello Prue honey" Patty said, standing up to give her oldest daughter a hug. "You got the ring?"

"Yup, young criminal over there found it" Prue said nodding over to Brooke who was talking to Phoebe and Piper, who were laughing. But the laughter stopped when they heard a crash echo around the room...

**Yup, another cliffie. I am evil ;) I am going on Holiday for a week, so when I get back I want loads of reviews waiting for me!**


	11. Premonition Problems

"What was that" Piper asked, Brooke and Prue poked their head out of the door and saw Nicholas.

"Oh, great" Prue murmured.

"I want my ring back bitches!" Nicholas yelled.

"Watch my back" Brooke murmured to Prue.

"Why?" Prue asked. Brooke ran out of the living room to face Nicholas.

"Do you have any idea of how girly you sound?" Brooke asked. "Do you want a matching necklace or something to go with it?"

"How dare you!" Nicholas yelled he lifted his had to punch Brooke but she ducked it and grabbed his now outstretched arm and twisted him round and kicked him, sending him flying into the Grandfather clock.

"Why does that always have to break?" Prue asked running to Brooke out of the living room.

"Sorry, but I ain't paying for it" Brooke said.

"Right, girls, you get Prue and Piper to the attic, me and Brooke will handle Nicholas" Patty said.

"Mom, your pregnant" Prue said.

"I can look after myself, I have my powers, you haven't" Patty said. "Go!" She added as Nicholas started to stir. As Prue, Piper and Phoebe ran upstairs Patty put her hand on Brooke's shoulder, a unfamiliar feeling rushed through her and she saw Brooke and Prue, Prue hugging her, Brooke admitting who she was... then it changed into Brooke in a magic battle with someone...

"Patty are you okay?" Brooke asked in shock.

"You... You are..." Patty stammered.

"I am what?" Brooke asked.

"Your Prue's daughter aren't you?" Patty said in a whisper.

"You can't tell her" Brooke said.

"Why not?" Patty asked.

"I came from the future to save someone and if she knows who I am it might jeopardize the whole thing" Brooke said as Nicholas started to stand up.

"Okay, you have powers?" Patty asked.

"Yup, same ones as my mom" Brooke said.

"Okay, between you and me we should be able to stop him so you can get back to the future" Patty said.

"Okay, let's go" Brooke said as Nicholas finally stood up and charged at them. Before Patty could freeze him Brooke calmly help up her hand and without a flicker of movement for it she sent Nicholas flying through to the kitchen.

"Right, that should do it, let's go" Brooke said running upstairs followed by Patty.

"You got rid of him?" Prue asked as Brooke and Patty came into the attic.

"Yup, he is currently picking himself up of the kitchen floor" Patty said.

"I don't want to get on the wrong side of you Brooke, you would probably kick me to death" Phoebe joked.

"I like you to much for that" Brooke said. "Enough to put you in a coma, maybe"

"Thanks!" Phoebe laughed as grams rushed over to them.

"Right, I put a vanquish Nicholas spell in the book, when you get back to your time read it and he should disappear" Grams said. "You ready?" She asked. Everyone said goodbye and is the hustle and bustle of hugging and tearful goodbyes, Patty came over to Brooke and hugged her.

"I have always wanted a granddaughter" Patty whispered in Brooke's ear. "I am so proud of you"

"I love you, gran" Brooke said into Patty's chest.

"Right, come on girls" Grams said. Brooke reluctantly pulled away from Patty and wiped away a tear.

"You remind me so much of Prue, you don't have to be strong all the time" Patty said.

"It's better than falling apart" Brooke said. "Bye"

Brooke went over to join Prue, Piper and Phoebe. Young Prue and Piper stood next to grams and Patty and chanted

"_A Time for Everything _

_and to everything it's place _

_Return what has been moved _

_Through Time and Space"_

Seconds later the girls found themselves back in the attic with an angry Nicholas banging on the door.

"Quick, grab the potion!" Piper yelled. Phoebe lifted up a bowl and began to stir. Prue flicked through the book and found the spell they were looking for as Nicholas appeared.

"Hello witches" he sneered.

"_Lavender, Mimosa, Holy Thistle, _

_Cleanse this evil from our midst, _

_Scatter it's cells throughout time. _

_Let this Nick no more exist."_

The power of three chanted.

"No!" Nicholas yelled, exploding in the attic.

Later that day Brooke came downstairs with her bag pack, she was about to leave when the sisters appeared behind her.

"Going someplace?" Phoebe asked.

"Back to my flat" Brooke said.

"Oh no you're not" Prue told her.

"Sorry, what?" Brooke asked.

"We want you to stay with us. Until your parents get back, that is" Piper said.

"Is this to do with the fact I know you are witches?" Brooke asked.

"Partly, but we love you too" Prue grinned. Brooke grinned back.

"Okay, where do I sleep?" Brooke asked.

"You will be sharing we me" Prue said.

"This should be so cool" Brooke said putting her bag on the settee. "Does this mean I have to tag along whilst you vanquish demons?"

**More to come, if you review, of course. (5 or more, come on guys!)**


	12. Hey Hot Stuff!

"Hey Prue"

"Hey Andy"

Brooke was listening to her parent's conversation from the couch, Phoebe had joined her. They where sat pretending to do their nails so Prue didn't get suspicious.

"Get together already" Phoebe murmured to Brooke who giggled. Brooke had been staying at the Halliwell's for just under a month and she had bonded with everyone, apart from Piper. She had got along with Kit better than Piper, and Kit scratched her.

"Want to go to Quake sometime?" Andy asked Prue.

"Say yes..." Brooke muttered, Phoebe crossed her fingers.

"Um..." Prue said.

"JUST SAY YES ALREADY!" Phoebe yelled. Brooke palm slapped her face. Andy laughed and Prue stuck her head round the door and stuck her tongue out and pointed her finger at them.

"Sorry" Phoebe mouthed. Prue shook her head and went back to Andy.

"Yeah I will. And not because my AMAZINGLY STUPID SISTER said so" Prue smiled.

"I ONLY HEARD AMAZING SISTER FROM THAT SCENTENCE!" Phoebe yelled back. Prue, still smiling, slammed the living room door.

"Pick you up tonight?" Andy asked.

"Sure. Eight o'clock?" Prue asked.

"Yeah, see you at eight" Andy said, kissing her cheek.

"Come on lover boy!" Daryl yelled from his police car.

"Bye" Andy murmured running out as Brooke came out.

"See ya hot stuff!" Brooke yelled. Prue went red and pretended to hit her over the head and Andy and Daryl just laughed. They drove off and Prue turned to Brooke and she looked like smoke was going to come out of her ears.

"Um... hi?" Brooke asked running upstairs followed by Phoebe.

"I'm so gonna kill you guys!" Prue yelled.

"Not if I get there first"

**Just a filler cos I haven't updated in ages. xxx**


	13. Look out! It's Freddy!

The big ugly demon guy winked at Prue and shot a fireball at her, Prue went flying and fell on the stairs and tumbled down them, landing at the bottom unconscious. Just then Piper ran out of the kitchen and froze the demon.

"Phoebe! Brooke! Get your butts down here!" Piper yelled running over to Prue and putting her on the sofa. Brooke and Phoebe crept downstairs just as the demon unfroze, knocking Piper out. Phoebe ran up to the demon screaming and punching but a few moments later she was flying through the air and hit the grandfather clock.

"Uh oh..." Brooke mumbled as she was left alone with Freddy Kruger's twin brother. The demon grinned and shot a fireball at Brooke's face which she deflected, narrowly missing his head. He shot another; Brooke ran past it, grabbed the banister and hauled herself up so she was upside down on the banister. She jumped of it, spun round and kicked the demon in the head, sending it flying across the room.

"That's for mom" Brooke murmured hand springing backwards as the demon came closer, he flung another fireball and Brooke deflected it, it hit the demon square in the chest sending it flying out of the Manor and with a flick of her hand she shut the door, just as the charmed one's stirred.

"Have you any idea how freaky it is when you all do stuff at the exact same time?" Brooke asked.

Xoxoxox

Prue flicked through the book of Shadows looking for the demon, every time she turned the page and shook her head Phoebe moaned.

"Why don't you do it then?" Prue asked folding her arms and dumping the book on Phoebe's lap when she let out a huge dramatic sigh.

"Okay Mr Grumpy Gills" Phoebe said, rolling her eyes and picking up where Prue left off. Half an hour later they settled on the fact that the guy wasn't in the book.

"I hate it when we don't know anything" Piper said, sitting down with a pout.

"So he isn't in the book right?" Prue said.

"Obviously" Brooke murmured. Prue glared at her for a moment before turning back to face her sisters.

"So maybe he is..." Prue said, waiting for someone to tell her the answer she already knew.

"Invisible!" Phoebe yelled

"Not a demon!" Brooke yelled.

"Dead!" Piper shouted. Prue rolled her eyes.

"From the future" Prue said.

"Oh..." Phoebe, Piper and Brooke all said. Prue sighed heavily.

"What am I going to do with you guys?" Prue asked.

"As long as it doesn't involve a shovel, I'm good" Brooke winked.

Xoxoxox

Down in hell...

"So... this girl as gotten cosy with the Charmed one's?" one of the four Axaliosis demon's asked.

"Too right boss, she is stronger too, nearly vanquished Lucardis on her own" A small gas like demon giggled.

"Nearly?"

"Yes, thankfully the fireball had slowed down considerably before it hit him, only wounding both him and his ego by a small amount"

"Right then, time I met this _Brooke _myself" Axaliosis grinned a yellow fanged grin.


	14. Dressing Cinderella

**I'm ever so sorry for the delay. I got fast tracked in my English and Media lessons, so it meant extra work. But I am back! And will be writing to apologize. I have written a couple of chapters, so there won't be long for the next ones. Bear with me!**

Brooke, Prue and Phoebe where slumped in the attic, they had to figure out a vanquish, this demon could kick ass, and next time they needed to be prepared.

"Maybe we could use a vanquish already in the book?" Prue suggested. Sending the pages flying at considerable speed. "Piper! Have we got any ginger root?" She yelled. They heard a bang, an Ow from Piper and the draws been flung open angrily.

"No! Why?" Piper said. Prue yelled her explanation down the stairs and turned to Phoebe.

"Right, I'll just pop down to the shops and-" Prue began to say.

"No way!" Phoebe and Brooke exclaimed, jumping up.

"You have to go to Quake with Andy, Brooke will get the ginger" Phoebe said.

"Yeah! Wait, why me?" Brooke asked.

"Oh, just go and get it Brooke. And get me a bottle of coke to" Phoebe said. Handing five dollars over. "Right Cinderella, let's get you ready for the time of your life" Phoebe said carting Prue from the attic. Brooke sighed.

Xoxoxox

Brook walked down the back alley cautiously, she was gonna get this ginger root and coke and get out of here, this place gave her the creepers. She reached the shop and picked the ginger root up, next to her stood a figure in a long brown jacket, the type those old detective's wore in those movies. His face was covered by an hat but Brooke could her that his nose was incredibly long, someone had been telling porky pies.

Once Brooke left the man approached the counter. He looked at the tobacco products before shaking his head.

"'Scuse me, are you gonna buy something. It's just I have to shut soon" The till worker said irritably. The man looked up and removed his hat, showing the parchment like skin that hung like drapes from his sallow face. His eyes, blood red and snake like darted around. The man behind the till took a step back. "What the..." He murmured in shock.

The demon laughed, drew his hand back and sent an energy ball flying into the man's chest. He threw his hat down onto the body, walked to the door, put the closed sign to the front and stepped out. Time for his second kill.

Xoxoxox

Brooke had started to sprint down the alley. Seriously though, this place felt wrong to her. It was only when she felt the first drop of rain fall from the sky she realised she was been followed. She daren't turn round. She quickened her step and carried on. She heard a puddle splash. She carried on when she remembered, she was a witch for Christ sake! She could take on whatever was happening. She spun round and... Oh, it was a cat. She shook her head at her own stupidity and turned back round. And then she screamed.

Xoxoxox

Prue was sat with Andy at Quake, they were joking about the good old days when they were at high school, and they had managed to get onto the time when they went to prom together. Prue found herself laughing at nearly everything Andy said and was drinking more than she had in months.

"Remember that time when we skipped school to go out together?" Andy asked. Prue nodded and took another sip of her drink.

"Grams went mental" Prue said.

"Mom wasn't too happy either" Andy said. He put his hand over Prue's and Prue found herself going red. He leant forward "Shall we go somewhere else?" He whispered into her ear.

Xoxoxox

Brooke found herself flying across the air and landed in a pile of discarded wood. She rubbed her head and found blood scattered across her hand. She groaned as she got up and felt the ground spinning, she needed to be sick. Like now...

"So you're the infamous Brooklyn Halliwell" The demon murmured. Brooke shook her head and rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah... why?" She asked. Sounding way to much like Lauren from the Catherine Tate show. Not that anyone round here knew about that show, a good eight years to early yet.

"I heard you took on one of my warriors. Nearly won. That never happens" Baggy face said.

"Okay, next time I'll kick his sorry ass shall I?" Brooke said trying to sound hard and stand up as tall as possible. Only resulting in making herself feel worse.

"Only if you survive right here. Right now" The demon said, flinging another fireball at her.


	15. Victorious

Andy led Prue out of the restraunt with a grin on his face, making him look like a young toddler with twenty pounds inside a sweet shop. They had to walk home, due to all the alcohol they had consumed, but the weather was warm and pleasant, so Prue was alright with it. Andy had put his hand around Prue's gently and was leading her along.

"Prue-" He started to say when they heard a crash. "What was that?" He asked looking around. Prue looked around too, seeing Brooke out of the corner of her eye, she went to run to her, but stopped when she saw her whack a demon over the head with a plank of wood. Prue could have laughed at the sight, but decided not to.

"Stay here and call us a cab, I'll be back in a minute" Prue said running of leaving Andy speechless. Reluctantly he pulled his mobile out and dialled the number.

Prue ran down the street back until she reached Brooke and the ugly dude. Both their backs where turned to her, so Prue simply walked up to the demon and tapped his shoulder.

"What?" He asked turning around to see Prue.

"Yeah, hi" Prue said with a little wave and a grin. Brooke spun round and dropped what she was holding, her mouth going into a little o shape at the sight of Prue.

"What's your problem?" The demon grumbled.

"You, if I'm quite honest" Prue said. Brooke laughed and the demon rose to his full height. He looked down on Prue.

"Your mouth is too big for a body as small as your own" The demon said.

"If that's an insult, I can't wait to hear your compliments" Prue said. "If I'm quite honest, you're boring me to death. So let's speed this up. I kick your butt, you butt of and me and Brooke disappear victorious and I carry on my date with Andy, got that? Yeah? Okay" Prue said, squinting her eyes and sending the demon flying, just as Brooke held up her bag and the sharp object in her hand.

"I got the ging-" Brooke began, only for the demon to turn into dust when it hit her hand, the hand with the sharp, metal object. "-er root" Brooke said, finishing her sentence off. Prue laughed and looked down at the object in Brooke's hand.

"What's that?" Prue asked.

"God knows, fell out of America's next top model pocket when I wacked that plank with another" Brooke said, and then Andy ran round the corner.

"Everything alright back here?" He asked. "Brooke what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Um... hiya Andy..." Brooke said, shoving the jewelled dagger inside the bag that contained the ginger root. "...just buying some... ginger root!" Brooke said, holding the bag up.

"Ginger root?" Andy questioned.

"Yup" Prue said. "Ginger root, turns out we don't need it now. So if you want you can take it back to the shop" Prue said.

"Seriously?" Brooke asked. "I risked my-" She began to say, when she remembered Andy was here she stopped. "Rep to get that thing" She added, feeling she did a good job covering herself up.

"Rep?" Both Prue and Andy asked, cocking their heads.

"Oh any mind!" Brooke said. "Right, you two go and, well, do whatever you where of to do. Preferably in a soundproof room. I'll return this to the shop and go back to the manor. Annoy Piper and mess around with Phoebe and then tomorrow we will do that thing Prue" Brooke said.

"What thing... oh, that thing, yeah I get you" Prue said.

"Bye!" Brooke said, indicating that Prue and Andy should leave, good timing to, as the Taxi horn bleeped. The hurried of and Brooke turned on her heel and walked to the shop. When she got there the exit sign was up. So she knocked on the door.

"Um... hello... anyone home?" She asked. When she knocked the door swung open. Brooke shrugged and walked in. "Hello! I'm returning my ginger root I got" Brooke yelled, tripping over somthing on the floor. Brooke flicked her hand, oping her powers would find a light switch, and when they did, Brooke saw a sight she didn't want to see. And she screamed.


End file.
